In The Aftermath
by Living to Laugh and Love
Summary: The applause grew louder, and the audience stood as the other actors slowly trickled out from backstage. Tatsumi, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Ugawa, Kuga…suddenly Yuta was surrounded by all his friends and mentors and all that really mattered was that Itsuki didn't let go of his hand. That had to mean something. When had Otori-senpai become Itsuki in his mind, anyway?


Disclaimer: I do not own StarMyu or its wonderful, heart-warming characters. I also don't own 'Shadow & Light' the musical from the show whose lines I've generously borrowed from for this work.

* * *

 _"When I receive something precious from you, I feel that I am cherished by you. That alone makes me think that I'm cherished by the world. Such an insignificant thing, makes me so much stronger."_

The words rang in Yuta's mind as he faced the roaring applause, distinctly aware of Itsuki at his right, their hands clasped as they bowed to their audience. The applause grew louder, and people stood as the other actors slowly trickled out from backstage. Tatsumi, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Ugawa, Kuga…suddenly Yuta was surrounded by all his friends and mentors and all that really mattered was that Itsuki didn't let go. That had to _mean_ something. When had Otori-senpai become Itsuki in his mind, anyway?

 _"The first time you danced those steps in front of me, you stole my heart."_

Itsuki's voice had been soft as he'd made this confession, but Yuta had heard every word – he had heard, marvelled and relished at them. The stunned realisation, that he was being confronted with the moment when Itsuki and the mysterious high school student would become one and the same, had overshadowed the need to decipher what Itsuki might really mean by his words. Itsuki had accepted that he'd known _those_ steps, that seeing Yuta dance them had made an impression, and if that wasn't an admittance to the fact that he was Yuta's dream, then Yuta didn't know what would be.

Now though, as he was pulled away from his irreplaceable person, his only light…the one he admired, he realised that his feelings went far beyond admiration. That song, their performance, had felt all too natural. He'd meant every word he'd sang and spoken, and he was suddenly desperate to know if Itsuki had meant them as well. His heart swelled with dangerous yet exciting emotions, and he tried to glance back to Itsuki as his friends surrounded him, speaking loudly and happily of celebrations and parties.

Crimson eyes caught his gaze and something passed between them, unspoken but understood, and Yuta felt some of his nerves ease. Itsuki smiled, his small, enigmatic smile that made Yuta's heart beat faster and nodded slightly. How Yuta knew that meant he could go along with his friends and Itsuki would find him, he wasn't sure, but he did. So he allowed his team, Team Hiragi, Ageha and the rest pull him off the stage to the dressing room.

Nayuki and the rest of the backstage staff now joined in the celebrations, their mood exuberant; the show had been a resounding success! Despite all odds, they'd pulled it off!

Tsukigami was on the phone with his brother, chattering without reservations for once, high on the aftermath of a successful show. Without warning, he suddenly passed the phone to Yuta.

"Tsukigami?" Yuta held the phone away from him uncertainly.

"Hiragi-senpai wanted to talk to you."

Suddenly nervous, Yuta swallowed and brought the phone up to his ear, walking a little way away from his friends, "Hello? Hiragi-senpai?"

"Congratulations, Hoshitani. It seems I was right to entrust you with my Lambert." Hiragi said, his smile evident in his warm voice, "How is your shoulder doing?"

Suddenly remembering his injury, Yuta reached out towards it, cringing inwardly as pain shot through him. As long as he hadn't been thinking about it, adrenaline had drowned out the pain; it was back now though. "Um, I think it'll be okay in a few days."

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." Hiragi sounded a bit stern for a moment before he added softly, "But I suppose I understand your reasons. Has my brother taken responsibility yet?"

Yuta felt the blood rush to his face, "H-Hiragi-senpai!" He squeaked, more than a little stunned.

Hiragi laughed, "Judging from your voice, I'm guessing he's halfway there. Tell me," His voice grew softer now, "was it everything you wanted it to be?"

"It was more." Yuta breathed, a wide smile curving his lips.

"Then I'll leave him to you, Hoshitani. All the best." Hiragi said, sounding amused.

Yuta went even redder, which he hadn't thought was possible, and it was as he was trying to stutter out a response that an arm wrapped casually around his waist, careful not to jostle his injured shoulder.

"Should I be worried? You've never blushed so much when talking to me." Itsuki's voice murmured lowly in his free ear, startling him into dropping the phone with a yelp. This must have been precisely what Itsuki had been expecting because he was quick to swipe it up and step out of Yuta's reach.

"Hello?"

Yuta watched the surprise that filtered into Itsuki's expression, his light brows shooting up, "Tsubasa. Thank you." Crimson eyes narrowed, "When did you and Yuta get so close?"

Yuta's eyes widened at the sound of his first name leaving Itsuki's lips. It sounded…right somehow. That's when Itsuki's question registered and Yuta pouted. "Hey! I can be close to whoever I want."

Itsuki chuckled at his words, but otherwise ignored him, listening to what his brother was saying. "Hmm, yes, I think I have." He met Yuta's gaze as he spoke, his gaze intense and focused, drawing the younger boy in and holding him captive. "There is a lot of ground to cover still."

Something Hiragi said made Itsuki laugh softly, "I suppose being a prince does have its perks."

"Hoshitani!"

Yuta turned away from Itsuki to face the person calling him, only to find himself looking at Nayuki, Ageha, Tatsumi, Tsukigami Tengenji and Kuga, all of whom were smirking. "H-Hey guys!" He greeted, the knowing gleams in his friends' eyes making him nervous, "I'm sorry, have you been calling me for a while?"

Ageha giggled, "Well, your attention was otherwise occupied."

"We were going to ask you if you wanted to come with us for dinner at Ninja Burger, but I think we all know the answer now." Tengenji said, sniggering.

At this rate, Yuta felt like his cheeks would stay permanently stained with colour. He hid his face behind his hands, more than a little embarrassed, "Um, well, I-I might be able to—" He broke off, looking back at Itsuki uncertainly. He wasn't sure if the older boy even wanted to spend time with him.

Ending his phone call and holding the phone out to Tsukigami, Itsuki stepped forward, "I haven't eaten at Ninja Burger in a long time."

Yuta blinked, his eyes widening with surprise laced with happiness, "Y-You'll come with us?"

"That _is_ what I'm trying to say." Itsuki confirmed, sounding amused.

Nayuki let out a happy squeal and hugged Yuta in his excitement, making his best friend bite back a whimper as pain radiated down his arm. Nayuki immediately let go, horrified, "Oh God, I forgot! I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Hoshitani?"

The smirks were gone and concern filled everyone's expressions as they closed in around him. "I'm fine!" Yuta tried to assure them, but his smile came out as more of a grimace than anything.

Itsuki reached out to brush his fingers over the wounded shoulder, his brows furrowing as he saw how the action made the younger boy flinch back. "Perhaps going out tonight isn't the best idea. You need to take some pain medication, put more ice on the wound and rest."

"Someone should stay with him." Uozomi stated, walking up to the group.

"Um, we share a room." Nayuki said, glancing between Itsuki, Uozomi and Yuta, "I can stay with him."

"I don't want to ruin your evening!" Yuta protested, shaking his head firmly, "I'll be fine by myself."

"You won't have to be because I'll be with you." Itsuki said simply, silencing all the others' protests.

Yuta looked to his senior, "Y-You will?"

Itsuki took a step closer to him and raised a hand to caress his cheek, smiling when Yuta leaned into his touch. "I never intended on letting you go tonight without talking to you properly about everything. This works out in my favour."

The other boys turned red at the suddenly intimate atmosphere, and Uozomi cleared his throat uncomfortably, "W-Well, with that matter settled, I'll take my leave. I just wanted to come say goodbye to you all."

At this point, Yuta had given up trying to get rid of his blush, and instead leaned against Itsuki's body, hiding his face against the older boy's collar. The delighted grin that curved his lips when Itsuki's arm encircled him to hold him closer went unseen.

"We need to go too, don't we Ageha?" Tatsumi prompted.

"Yes, definitely. Hope you feel better tomorrow, Yuta!"

Yuta heard them both walk away and knew that this left the remainder of Team Otori still standing around the two of them. His grip on Itsuki's white shirt tightened in his nervousness, and the way his senior's arm wrapped itself more firmly around him showed that he'd noticed.

"Yuta is special." Kuga said finally, sounding as calm as ever.

"He is." Itsuki agreed, and Yuta felt his heart slam against his chest at the admission.

"You've hurt him before." Tengenji accused, a slight edge to his voice.

"I did it to protect him." Itsuki defended softly, "To protect all of you. If you want my promise that I won't do it again, though, you have it."

"P-Please take care of him." Nayuki implored sincerely.

"My brother will help us hunt you down if you hurt him." Tsukigami said firmly.

Itsuki chuckled, "And my brother would join you all. I assure you, you don't have anything to worry about. You heard me before, right? Yuta is irreplaceable to me."

Yuta couldn't help but look up at those words, his heart skipping a beat. He'd meant them too; the scene had been real for Itsuki as well.

The lilac-haired older boy bent down so their foreheads were pressed against each other, and Yuta closed his eyes a sigh leaving him as tension drained from his body.

"We'll be going then." Kuga said softly, "See you tomorrow, Hoshitani."

Yuta tilted his head in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn't move, comfortable where he was. He heard his best friends leave and finally, it was just Itsuki and him.

He felt a warm, light touch against his lips, and arched up into the kiss, his heart thudding in his chest. It was nothing more than a press of lips against lips, but it was Itsuki, and that made it special.

"Let's go." The older boy's voice was rough with emotion, and the same emotions danced behind his usually guarded crimson eyes. Uncertainty, apprehension, hope...happiness.

Yuta beamed up at his boyfriend, for that was what he was sure Itsuki would be by the end of the night, and watched as it made the other boy's shoulders relax. Seeing visible proof as to how he affected Itsuki made him blurt out unthinkingly, "I love you."

Itsuki's eyes widened along with his own, but before he could begin to panic, the older boy let out a huff of laughter, "You really are a strange and wonderful creature." He said, sounding almost fond as he leaned in to kiss Yuta once more, one hand cradling the back of the younger boy's neck as he did.

He finally pulled back only far enough so their lips were no longer touching, his eyes holding Yuta's green gaze, "I will never stop trying to be who you deserve."

Yuta frowned at that, "I don't like that promise. You're already who I deserve. You're who I want."

Itsuki smiled at that, "I never quite understood what Haruto meant when he said 'our hearts are one', but I think the words fit well here." He nuzzled Yuta's cheek, "Our hearts are one, Yuta. I love you too."

Yuta's face brightened exponentially at Itsuki's words and he threw his arms around senior, his mentor, his inspiration…his dream, burying his face in the other boy's neck. Itsuki laughed and held him close, before picking him up and swinging him around in a circle, needing a way to express his own joy that this was happening. That Yuta was there, in his arms, loving him.

"Everything else is the backstory." Yuta said firmly against the skin of Itsuki's neck, "This…this is the climax, the centre of the plot."

"And then, a happily ever after?" Itsuki ventured, picking up on the younger boy's train of thought.

Yuta pulled back and grinned happily up at him, "If I have anything to say about it!" He confirmed, before his brows furrowed and he grimaced, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Itsuki asked, suddenly worried, his eyes darting across Yuta's face as if to find some trace what was bothering him there.

"I almost definitely overdid it." His arms fell away from Itsuki's neck and he bent forward in pain, groaning as he hugged his injured arm to himself.

"Impetuous." Itsuki muttered, sounding torn between affection and exasperation, "Come on, it's time to go." Instead of trying to lead Yuta away, he simply swept the younger boy into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other curled around his back as he walked.

"Itsuki!" Yuta squeaked, forgetting in his surprise that up until just before the show, Itsuki had only ever been 'Otori-senpai'.

Itsuki laughed delightedly, "I like the way you say my name."

Yuta blushed and groaned as he hid his face in his boyfriend's neck, "Why do I feel like I should just get used to turning red around you?"

Itsuki chuckled, "Don't worry, blushing suits you."

Yuta shook his head, but said nothing; he knew Itsuki could feel his smile against his skin.

* * *

 **Gah. I finished watching StarMyu, and I HAD to write this. I shipped Itsuki and Yuta from Episode 1, Season 1 and that last episode was SUCH a romantic way to end the whole thing! I think I've rewatched the last song at least ten times so far. I hope you guys enjoyed this :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


End file.
